


Jo grant breaks Jo from looms rules (as does the writer)

by Jo (looms)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looms/pseuds/Jo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jo grant breaks Jo from looms rules (as does the writer)

Before the other Jo could come back to the computer, Jo Grant quickly opened Archive of Our Own. Loading up the 'post new work' page, she started typing a work.

Something that would be published under the other Jo's account. 

'Use any account you like. IDC, just don't use mine' Other Jo had told her. 

Which, honestly, just made it all the more appealing.

She hit post. 

AN: Sorry Jo (from looms).


End file.
